Natali Germanotta
|220px|thumb]] Natali Veronica Germanotta (born March 10, 1992) is Cindy & Joe's youngest daughter and Stefani's little sister. Trivia *In 2010, Natali made a cameo as a prisoner inmate in Gaga's music video for "Telephone". *Both Natali and Stefani attended the same school, Convent of the Sacred Heart. *Natali is currently in her first year, majoring in fashion design at Parsons The New School for Design in New York City. *She is much taller than her older sister, who is just 5'1. Creations for Lady Gaga OPRAH2011 (1).jpg|1 The Oprah Winfrey Show (2011) Applause Music Video 032.jpg|2 "Applause" (2013) 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 006.jpg|3 Harper's Bazaar (Jun 5, 2014) H & M 2014 Announcement 001.jpg|4 Silk satin (2014) 8-27-14 Queen Concert at Allphones Arena in Sydney 001.jpg|5 (Aug 27, 2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete - Performance 001.jpg|6 Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete (Sep 5, 2014) 9-20-14 Instagram 002.jpg|7 (Sep 20, 2014) 9-26-14 Alex Dolan 007.jpg|Alex Dolan (Sep 26, 2014) 5-31-15 C2C Tour at Hollywood Bowl in LA 001.jpg|8 Cheek to Cheek Tour at Hollywood Bowl (May 31, 2015) 7-4-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 002.jpeg|9 (Jul 4, 2015) 1-20-19 Jazz & Piano at Park Theater in LV 001.jpg|10 (Jan 20, 2019) #"My sister, who is 19-years-old, she's a fashion student, and she created a sculpture of a high heel, and this was her first piece in college, and I made it into a piano to surprise her. So surprise, Natali." #Custom made mirror and pin bodysuit in collaboration with Haus of Gaga with Natali Germanotta & Swarovski. #"And my sister Natali killing it in fashion, jacket from her Parsons thesis collection chosen by Carine Roitfeld to be featured this Icon Issue. Natali made it by hand. #germanottagirls" #Silk satin. #Jumpsuit, in collaboration with Perry Meek. #"I’m very proud of my sister. She just graduated from Parsons, and she handmade my dress tonight" #Jacket #Dress, in collaboration with Perry Meek. #Dress #Dress Other Table Yearbook 010.png Natali Germanotta.jpg|(2006) Natali Germanotta 004.jpg Natali Germanotta 005.jpg 2-14-08 House 001.jpg|(Feb 14, 2008) 3-28-09 HMV.jpg|(Mar 28, 2009) 6-20-09 At Quiznos 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2009) 6-21-09 Arriving at Hotel 002.jpg|(Jun 21, 2009) Natali Germanotta 002.jpg|(Oct 31, 2009) Natali Germanotta 003.jpg 6-8-10 Sister Natali's Graduation 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2010) GaGaCFDANatali.jpg|(Jun 6, 2011) 6-6-11 Audience Show 001.jpg 6-6-11 After Show Party 001.jpg 11-21-11 Gaga's Workshop 006.jpg|(Nov 21, 2011) 11-21-11 Gaga's Workshop 007.jpg 9-13-12 Guggenheim Museum 016.jpg|(Sep 13, 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 011.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 003.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 006.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 010.jpg 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 008.jpg|(Dec 15, 2012) 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 001.jpg|(Mar 10, 2013) 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 003.jpg 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 005.jpg 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 006.jpg 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 011.jpg|(Jun 28, 2013) 6-28-13 Pride Rally 001.jpg 8-25-13 Arriving MTV VMA's After Party 003.jpg|(Aug 25, 2013) 11-2-13 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg|(Nov 2, 2013) 4-1-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 1, 2014) 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|(Apr 7, 2014) 4-25-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg 5-23-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(May 23, 2014) 5-23-14 At Natali's Graduation in NYC 001.jpg 5-23-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-23-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 5-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(May 27, 2014) 6-27-14 Natali and Gaga 001.jpg|(Jun 27, 2014) 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg|(Jul 1, 2014) 8-12-14 Instagram 006.jpg|(Aug 12, 2014) 8-22-14 Instagram 008.jpg|(Aug 22, 2014) Gagavision 46 014.jpg|(Oct 3, 2014) 10-21-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 21, 2014) 10-23-14 At The Box Nightclub in Soho 002.jpg|(Oct 23, 2014) 11-12-14 Out and about in Marbella 003.jpg|(Nov 12, 2014) 12-3-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Dec 3, 2014) 5-10-15 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg|(May 10, 2015) 6-8-15 Leaving Royal Albert Hall in London 001.jpg|(Jun 8-9, 2015) 7-29-15 Instagram 006.jpg|(Jul 29, 2015) 9-14-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(Sep 14, 2015) 10-24-15 Instagram 007.jpg|(Oct 24, 2015) 2-28-16 Backstage at The Dolby Theater in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 28, 2016) 7-24-16 Out in Brooklyn 001.jpg|(Jul 24, 2016) 7-25-16 Instagram 004.jpg|(Jul 25, 2016) 9-13-16 Backstage at Brandon Maxwell NYFW at The Russian Tea Room in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 13, 2016) 12-26-16 Leaving Vintage Grocers in Malibu 002.jpg|(Dec 26, 2016) 1-8-17 Arriving at Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jan 8, 2017) 8-22-17 Instagram 005.jpg|(Aug 22, 2017) 11-28-17 Backstage concert at Philips Arena in Atlanta 001.jpg|(Nov 28, 2017) 1-18-18 Backstage concert at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 002.jpg|(Jan 18, 2018) 2-2-20 At a rented house in Miami 001.jpg|(Feb 2, 2020) Category:Germanotta